powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Roland Teuful
Roland Teuful is the Crimson Oneiro Ranger and older brother of Malory Teuful. Biography Not much is known about Roland's childhood, before he came to Oneiro Academy. He and Errol were already friends, as were their sisters (Malory was only visiting for that day, though). He didn't pay much attention to the morpheus on their tour of the Oneiro Asylum, more interested in Glenda, and thus only heard part of the lecture, how all Oneiro Rangers would eventually become pantophobically unhinged, have their memories wiped and start basic training all over again. The night of their first day of school, he found himself unable to sleep, and discovered Errol had snuck out the window. Roland followed, and Errol convinced him to run away as well, after what they'd both seen in the Oneiro Asylum. When their sisters and Sova found them, he explained, and they agreed to come as well. They were soon caught by Clint Amsel and taken back to detention, where he found out that the insanity was caused by a virus they had all been vaccinated against on their first day. Thanks to Clint's warning for them not to fall asleep, Roland and Errol woke up Errol's sister Angelica with a mousetrap, complete with dead rat. Upon Clint's reply that Angelica now got a free shot, and Malory's eager attempt to join in, Roland apologized, and shook her (spit-in) hand. After a search of the suddenly empty school, Roland stepped forward first to be suited and declared the Crimson Ranger. As such, he was given charge of the Red Light district, the most populous and crime-ridden part of Normlock thanks to its links to Down Town. He fell asleep around this point, exhausted from being up all night. The next evening, Dr. Vink and Clint had only just begun teaching them when the lights went out. When the new Rangers went to investigate, they ended up first fighting Mara, then Nyxus on the roof. The gunslinger fought hard, injuring all of them, but just as he was about to shoot Roland, the teen opened his eyes. Strangely frightened, Nyxus hesitated and verbally recognized him, allowing Roland to throw him off the roof. When Errol was put in charge of the Heart Stopper case, Roland stopped in to see him, and was talked into coming with him to investigate a lead at the Paddy Whack Shack in Gaslamp. They both questioned dancer Cindy Rand, and Roland pushed Errol to work more independently. They deduced that the Nightmare liked high places, and went to a twenty-story skyscraper to lie in wait. While Errol faced off against the Nightmare on top, Roland fought Mara on the ground. After the Nightmare ate Errol, Roland ran back to Oneiro Academy, spitting out what had happened with some difficulty. It turned out that the heights clue was a complete coincidence. When the Nightmare returned and Errol destroyed it, he took the jeep out to pick Errol up. Later, Roland went to the new Waffle Stomper movie with Errol, refusing to help Sova with his case because of it. Monster Under the Bed His own case came shortly thereafter: a new Nightmare was attacking the Red Light district. Taking Malory along (as she was the only one who wanted to help), Roland visited the school from which the girl, Betty, had been snatched, interviewing two of the girl's friends, Lilly and Phil. On the walk back, Roland was attacked by a Mara, and pursued it into a mattress store, where it vanished. Returning to the Academy, Roland got patched up and went to Vink, and found out that his was an Alusta Nightmare, roughly humanoid, extremely intelligent and unable to leave its lair. He went to bed, thinking over his attempts to find out more about Glenda from the others, trying to figure out where he'd seen her before. However, he was soon woken up by screaming. The Nightmare, Boemand, was attacking the girls' dorm. He and the other Oneiro Rangers ran to help, and were hit by a semiconscious Glenda, but were unable to stop the Nightmare from taking Malory. Roland took it hard, and went for a move that Clint warned him was risky: tricking the monster into taking him. With Phil's help, he succeeded. There, Roland fought off the new Nightmare's Mara, only to be met by a particularly stubborn sentient door. Realizing that the Mara could get inside, he used one as a battering ram, forcing his way into a twisted sort of school. With a little help from some of the Nightmare's victims, trapped in lockers, Roland found "the happy room," where Boemand and Malory were. To his bewilderment, Malory seemed to not only be unafraid, but enjoying herself. Roland attacked Boemand, but was defeated. As he passed out, someone decided to take him to "the jungle gym." Roland woke up tied to a spit, being roasted over a fire by Boemand and several children. Apparently this was Boemand's interpretation of Malory's suggestion, "killing two stones with one bird." Roland tried to argue his way out of it, but Malory intervened Tarzan style, and they both fled. As they wandered Boemand's world, Roland discovered that Malory and the other children couldn't see Boemand's monster form. She still thought it was all a game. Fighting through still more Mara, they returned to the building and the room Malory had seen Boemand disappear into directly after each new kidnapping. Inside, they found a dehydrated Susie, climbed to the attic, and discovered Betty as Boemand caught up with them. When the monster took Malory hostage, Roland noticed how interested he was in Susie and held her hostage, forcing Boemand to free Malory and Betty. That done, Roland smashed one of the glass walls, letting the Bogeyman and his fires inside to destroy Boemand's world. Roland and Boemand continued to fight as the world fell apart around them, finally ending up back in the real world, and Roland morphed for the first time. He destroyed the Nightmare, but something about the case still affected him. Encouraging Lilly to repair her friendship with Phil and Betty, Roland went back to Oneiro Academy. The Flood When Glenda got a case of her own, Roland offered to help a few times, but was turned down. Even when he saved her from the Nightmare's attack, she just asked him to leave her alone. He tried to respect that, though he still worried about her. Eventually, however, he checked in with Clint and Dr. Vink to see how she was doing, and saw that the Nightmare had almost beaten her in the Zord. They didn't have the time to prep and send another Zord, so Roland started talking over the comms system, encouraging her. Fortunately for him it was only one-way communication, so he didn't hear her start ranting at him for being a fake and ignoring her for years. As it turned out, the chance to vent was exactly what Glenda needed; the outburst channeled through her morpher and turned the Zord into the Tarantula Megazord, which she used to defeat the Nightmare. He still kept his distance afterwards. He and Errol were watching a movie, Darktime City, when the next Nightmare attacked--he popped out to ask someone to get pizza, and when Sova tried to comply the monster tried to grab him through the fog. He was still fairly goofy about it, right up until he heard Glenda scream upstairs. She was being pursued by the Nightmare using a doll, which Roland shot to pieces. With everyone else he got to work locking down the place. It was only after the group had boarded themselves into a room that they realized they hadn't thought to bring any food. Roland immediately got to work on a complicated plan to get to the kitchens. It never came to fruition as Malory decided it would be easier to go through a window, prompting another Nightmare attack. Errol fended it off again. Noticing a thoughtful Sova in the corner, he went over and began talking to his teammate. Guessing what was on his mind, he reassured Sova that Angelica could take care of herself. Sova told him about Angelica's medical problem--thanks to the fight with Nyxus, she had to deal with permanent damage in her neck--and Sova felt guilty, as if he should have done something to prevent it. Roland empathized, and when asked, said he dealt with it by saying there wasn't much to do. It had to be waited out or ignored. This got Roland thinking about Glenda, which piqued Sova's attention, but Roland got defensive. They both had a laugh over the complications women could cause in their lives. This bonding moment was interrupted when something began to happen out in the fog. As it lifted, Sova transformed, shaking off Roland's attempts to stop him. Sova was sure that Angelica was out there, in spite of Roland's skepticism. Personality Roland is cocky and snarky, with a mischievous sense of humor and an impulsive streak, but he's also surprisingly clever, fearless and quick on his feet. He is fascinated with Glenda, but unable to work up the nerve to talk to her thanks to her utter lack of interest in him. Arsenal *Badge *Radio Communicator *OR8 "Sweeper" *Oneiro Knife *Oneiro Jeep Appearance Roland is Caucasian, with wavy (usually uncombed) brown hair and bright blue eyes. Category:Oneiro Category:Male